During past year, the core continues to provide service and support to the NEI and NIH scientific community and to extramural researches on non-invasive methods to evaluate visual function in various animal models. Visual Function Core also upgraded Heidelberg Spectralis Multi-color HRA+OCT system for fundus and OCT imaging of animal eyes. Demands for core to provide service on recordings full-field dark-adapted and light-adapted flash ERG and OCT retinal imaging remained strong. Core helped each user in design ERG recording and OCT imaging protocols tailored for specific needs. In addition, in collaboration with researchers, the core has developed a number of new approaches to evaluate visual function in various animal models. Main accomplishments of the core for past year include: 1) Provided training to a number of new users on ERG, OCT, fundus imaging, and behavior test instruments available in the core. 2) Developed a new recording method and protocol for recording ERG responses from zebrafish larvae eyes. 3) Collaborated with Dr. Badea in developing new behavior test tools for evaluating mouse vision (spatial and contrast sensitivity). 4) Provided training on using new OCT image analysis software. VFC provided training and help to users on analysis methods of ERG and OCT image data, and on tools of generating final reports. Core also provided directions and instructions on installation of software needed for ERG and OCT data analysis. Core organized seminars and lectures on using ERG recording and OCT techniques for visual functional evaluation. In addition, the core also hosted ERG workshop sessions to educate users on retinal physiology and techniques of ERG recording and data analysis. In addition, core provided consultations and advises on various research projects. During the past year, core provided service and training to 50 scientists in 20 research groups (PIs), including 2 from other NIH institutes and 1 extramural.